Together
by Amelibum
Summary: A ONESHOT Songfic to Together - The Kin. BB Story. Rating is just to be safe.


**A/N: This is a Songfic based on the song, 'Together – the Kin'. The Song was on another tv show, Moonlight and I just thought it fitted Bones and Booth so well, especially with the 'line' that they seem to have created. Anyway, if you haven't heard the song then go check it out, it really is a good song. Hope you enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any characters from the tv show, unfortunately or this following piece of writing would be reality! I also don't own the lyrics, or the song 'Together' it is the Kin's song and definitely not mine.

Oh! Btw, it's from Booth POV, because we all want to know what HE'S thinking! 

* * *

"Bones?"

I was shocked, to say the least. It was late, well early really; 2 o'clock Saturday morning and I had just opened my apartment door to find my 'partner', soaking wet and shaking with such force that I thought she would fall over.

I didn't receive an answer, nor did I expect one. I silently directed her into the apartment and sat her down.

"I'll just get some towels, stay there"

I don't know what I was expecting; it didn't look like she was going anywhere. I continued to the bathroom and retrieved the towels, taking them back to the living room as quickly as possible.

I handed them to her and she nodded a thanks. I took that as a good sign, at least she didn't seem to have pneumonia yet, I thought.  
**  
All it takes is an honest mistake  
Now I find you here  
You've been here before  
Tripped up over your shadow **

"What are you doing here Bones? It's 2 o'clock in the morning"

"I didn't know where to go... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come back this late"

She was probably right, maybe 2 o'clock wasn't the best time to sort this out, but I hadn't been sleeping anyway and had been thinking about what had happened earlier ever since.

I expressed some of my thoughts out aloud, hoping to provoke her to continue.

"That's okay, I wasn't sleeping anyway, so what did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry for running... before... I...uh... didn't know how to react to... the incident"

I fought the urge to chuckle at her words. This 'incident' she was referring to was me deciding to kiss her. I'm sure she was thinking it was the biological urges. I knew it was so much more, I think Bones did too, deep down, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Me kissing you? That 'incident'?"

She looked up and nodded, she didn't seem to be in the mood for a laugh. I looked into her eyes and found fear looking back at me. She was scared. Scared of commitment, scared of loving someone, scared of abandonment.

Why did you run  
Why did you run  
When I'm right here?  
It's all gonna be the same  
When you get there 

I reached for her hand, pleasantly surprised that she didn't pull away.

"I'm not going to abandon you, Bones. I'm definitely not going to stop loving you."

"Love me? You...you... love me?"

"More than words can describe, I have wanted you for so long."

She suddenly pulled away and stood up, the towel that was surrounding her fell to the ground.

"What about the line, Booth? You said it yourself, it's so dangerous. They could take away our partnership, Booth! I can't lose that."

"I know what I said, but don't you feel this?" I pointed to both of us "This love that is between us? Don't you feel it's worth the risk?"

Now that we see the signs  
Can we walk this line together?  
Now that we know it's time  
Can we walk this line together?

I tried to reach for her, but she resisted. I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long night. 

"Don't you remember Booth? Remember when we sat on that park bench watching the carousel go around, you told me that crossing the line was a bad idea."

"I know what I said Bones, but we can make it. I promise"

"Booth! You can't promise that, there's just no... way."

"Look, Bones. I'm ready to do this, no matter what. If you're not ready then you tell me now and I'll back away."

**It's late September, and all I remember is you dear  
With the falling leaves I get back on my knees to surrender **

"I need to get out of these clothes, please can I borrow some?"

I inwardly groaned, I knew she was avoiding the subject but I let it slide. I nodded, sensing that she needed some time to think and walked to my bedroom to get some clothes.

**Why did you run  
Why did you run  
When I'm right here?  
It's all gonna be the same  
When you get there **

"Here, Bones. Take these"

I handed the clothes to her and lead her to my bedroom; I then left and returned to the living room. I didn't know what was going through her mind. Was she going to walk the line with me? Or will she avoid everything and bury her feelings? I didn't know and I found myself feeling sick in the stomach. I needed to know, I couldn't stand this anymore.

I sucked in a deep breath and stared at her as she walked back into the room. How could anyone make trackies and baggy shirts look SO good? She looked so vulnerable, like the clothes were engulfing her. She looked so innocent, and she was so beautiful. This was the time; I would know her decision in just seconds.

**Now that we see the signs  
Can we walk this line together?  
Now that we know it's time  
Can we walk this line together? **

"Booth, I don't know what to do. People leave me all my life! How do I know that you're not one of them? I have had so many people come and go as they please including my own brother and father! Then there was Sully... and I just don't want to hurt like that again."

"I understand that Bones... but I'm not one of them. I'm here for a long time."

I stood up and walked towards her and pulled her into my arms. This time she didn't resist or pull away, she put her head down on my chest, and cried.

**Now that we see the signs  
Can we walk this line together?  
Now that we know it's time  
Can we walk this line together? **

I'm not actually sure how long we stood there in each others arms, it could have been hours but realistically it was probably only a few minutes.

I felt her head move upward and suddenly felt a lot cooler when her body left my close embrace.

"Are you sure you want to do this Booth?"

I grinned, she was moving forward, with me. The amount of trust that she must have had in me was so overwhelming that I had to start wiping tears away from my eyes. That trust would never be lost. I vowed to myself.

"More than you could ever imagine"

She grinned as well and slowly, we moved towards each other and out lips touched, tentative at first and then the passion, trust and love came out in that one kiss. It was so different to the kiss earlier that day, it said everything that we were trying to say, wordlessly.

**This is the day we come to say  
All of the pain has come and gone away  
This is the one winged dove  
Today we come together **

We split, breathing deeply and grinning like total idiots.

"Angela is going to scream!" she whispered, her face only inches from mine.

I laughed at her and she joined in.

"She'll be very happy" I agreed

**Now that we see the signs  
Can we walk this line together?  
Now that we know it's time  
Can we walk this line together? **

We both decided that at 4 o'clock on a Saturday morning, it was time to go to bed. I didn't know if this would make her uncomfortable, but she didn't seem fazed.

We both climbed into bed, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek before settling down.

"I really do love you Temperance" I felt her shiver under my touch.

"I love you too Seeley" It was my turn to shiver and that stupid grin returned to my face.

**Now that we see the signs  
Can we walk this line together?  
Now that we know it's time**

"So... should I erase the line now?" I asked smiling at her.

She giggled, and I thought it was the cutest thing I had ever heard.

**Can we walk this line together...?**

"Definitely"

* * *

**A/N: Look the button to your left is just so pretty, you should try cliking it. **** And then just write what you think, so easy :D**


End file.
